recreationaldrugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Trip Stories: Nutmeg
The following are stories and thoughts by the recreational users of nutmeg about their experiences and events while on the drug. N'(utmeg)'T(rip)S'''(tory)#''' NUTMEG SANDWICHES I don't know about all of this, but when i was 8 years old, my step mom gave me nutmeg sandwiches. She put some mayo on the bread, and sprinkled nutmeg all over it. Nice taste. Also, the mayo makes the nutmeg go down nicely. I would eat a few every day after school...sometimes i would make a 4 layered dagwood sandwich. I will admit...i thought differently than most of the other kids, and saw things differently. I noticed details in nature, and my surroundings. I ate one to 4 sandwiches a day for the next 12 years. After that, at least a few every week...for many years...hmmmm, i still eat them, but sometimes not so often. My step mom fed me those to calm me down, because i was so hyperactive. ..and...oh...my dreams at night were so awesome. So remember...if it is hard for you to get that nutmeg down, too dry or to corse. ..no problem...a mayo/nutmeg sandwich glides it down perfectly. I want to say...thanks to my step mom, for turning me onto those awesome sandwiches...it really boosted my awareness throughout my life. Songs from the Treetops I'll start off by saying a few things about nutmeg. I have realized that nutmeg is a very, very powerful drug that demands a great deal of respect. Before trying it I urge anyone who is reading this to read all the other posts about this substance. Read all the info and don't ignore warnings. These are some of the things I realized are good for me when using nutmeg, and suggestions for others: 1) I do not eat it too late (eg. 10 pm). 2) I don't get frustrated when I don't feel anything after 3 hours...it takes a while so I don't eat more. 3) I don't do it if I plan on going to a huge party or rave where I will most likely not drink lots of water. 4) I drink lots of water. 5) On your first time, I recommend trying a small dose...if it doesn't work, slowly move up. 6) I make sure I am comfortable and in a relaxed mindset. 7) I MUST plan out about 30 hours of time to finally be back to baseline...the next day I will not be doing anything in the way of exercize (or at least I won't want to). 8) You might read a lot about how people have horrible hangovers from this stuff. That's why I urge you to drink plenty of water (nutmeg gives me incredibly red eyes and a cottonmouth from hell). 9) I don't just think I am like everyone else (if I want to do it with a friend, I don't just give him the same amount I eat...he must find out what is right for him by gradually upping the amount). 10) This is a drug... I don't think that because it is just nutmeg it isn't powerful. Now, I'll get on with my story. I've been eating nutmeg for the past 2 months or so now and I have had some wonderful experiences on it. I started off slowly (2 slightly heaping teaspoons) and didn't feel a thing. Then I moved up to 2.5 heaping teaspoons and felt a pretty strong buzz. Then tried 3 and that is where my dose felt comfortable. Each time I drank plenty of water and was relaxed. Once I got a feel for it, I decided it is a GREAT drug. It takes me about 6 hours exactly to start noticing the effects. Therefore, I always eat it between 12pm and 3pm, usually no later or earlier. This is because I want it to hit right when I'm done doing things. Well, one night my girlfriend and I were going to go camping and she wanted to try this with me. Since she had never taken nutmeg before she opted to stay at a lower dose than me to get a feel for it, and she ate about 2 or 2.5 teaspoons of the substance. I ate the usual three, then we left for a 3 hour drive to our destination. The nutmeg was consumed at 3:30 in the afternoon. We ended up hiking 2 hours to the mountains, by this beautiful mountain river with strong rumbling waterfalls and rapids. We were about 150 feet from the water at this awesome private camping spot with a large boulder about 10 feet tall right by our tent, that was slanted perfectly to make a chair with the ground as the seat. We went to go swimming to clean ourselves off, then came back and set up the tent. It was 8:30 at that point. I felt one initial wave of the nutmeg just starting. Funny how it hits in waves of ever increasing intensity and frequency, until it is a constant high. I will feel something and then it's gone. Then it happens again and again until it's just constant. Well anyway, we made a nice fire and got situated to watch the flames. Then it got crazy. I didn't think my girlfriend was going to feel much from the small dose, but she started telling me how she was feeling stoned. I was definitely on my way up at this point and I agreed wholeheartedly. After the next hour had passed we were both being pounded by the intensity of the nutmeg. Some strange experiences followed. While watching the fire we couldn't really have conversations because when on nutmeg, I have no short term memory and the talks we had usually ended up in babbling nonsense and not being able to remember what we were talking about. Picture a VERY heavy weed high with added benefits, such as auditory hallucinations and some visual ones. I noticed that while I sat there, I had a song running constantly in my head. I figured out that I could switch songs just by thinking the name of a song, and I switched to 'Lord of the Rings' by Blind Guardian. Then all of a sudden, I thought I heard the song in the woods. I listened and sure enough, I heard 'Lord of the Rings' being played up in the treetops above me a distance away. I didn't have to think the song...it just played and I could hear it in my ears. Freaky. Then even weirder is how my gf and I had been zoning for what felt like an eternity and I talked to her and asked her what she was doing, and she snapped out of this trance and told me she had been listening to a song in the woods to her right. It was Garbage, 'The World is Not Enough.' She said it had been an angelic voice singing it to her from the woods. This at the same time I was listening to music in the woods, too. Then I looked to the fire and saw something crazy. The sparks coming up from the flames were trailing little tails out behind them that appeared to be orange snakes traveling towards the sky. I watched this for 5 minutes or so and told my gf about it...she had also been watching the same thing at the same time. Strange. There were a few more instances like these seemingly shared hallucinations. Anyway, I'll wrap it up here by saying that while on the nutmeg...everything, and I mean everything, ruled. We brought fresh picked strawberries and grapes with us and lots of water and had pretty much the best night of our lives there in the forest. I try to be careful when using nutmeg. It is quite powerful. This story helps to demonstrate that doseage can vary from person to person. All in all, I recommend nutmeg to anyone interested in it, but I urge you to carefully plan it out and experiment with it to figure out your dose. Keep it natural. I've learned that nutmeg can be an incredible drug if used properly; I'm tired of seeing all the bad rap it gets from people who I don't think use it with respect. —NTS1 Never Again Okay, so one Saturday night I was really lookin to blaze. I tried and tried to find bud but no one was good for it that night. So finally I search for home items with a similar effect, only to come across various articles about nutmeg and the high that comes with it. After thinking it over I decided I was going to eat it, but after one table spoon I couldn't do it. Thats when I smoked 2 bowl packs of the stuff. Now I honestly expected it to be a fluke, and an hour passed and nothing happened so I went to bed. I woke up Sunday morning tired as FUCK. I had work at 8 so I rushed out the door to McDonalds. I clocked in and an hour later I was still super tired. Then I realized I wasn't tired, I was high as fuck. I couldn't believe this goddamn grocery item had me baked, and I laughed my ass off. I continued to work, high as fuck, and refilled my change in my register. I look down and I was mixing the nickels and the pennies and I kid you not I found that to be the funniest shit on Earth. My friends came through the drive thru and they knew instantly. A few strangers came through that knew and laughed when they saw me. When I opened the window they all asked if I was baked, and I was. I also spent 15 minutes staring at the fries. My manager was so fucking confused. The second I got home, I was still high. Its been about 12 hours since I smoked, and I was suprised by the length at which I stayed high. I fell right asleep and woke up around 6. I was still stoned. I listened to music and texted my friends until 1 AM., it was officially 1 day of being high. I fell asleep again and woke up Monday morning, finally sober. I didnt think it was ever going to go away. It was the most unbearable high, and I learned to stick to the green that day. And I suggest the same to you. It may be fun to try it, just to say you did it, but I would never do it again. Pointless...That's It Alright, so to start off, I was really excited about trying nutmeg because I heard you could trip and have wonderful experiences from it. And I was reading other user stories and they said to take about two to three teaspoons for your first time. So I did; I leveled off a little bit more than three teaspoons and mixed it with chocolate milk and drank it down. It tasted actually pretty good even though a lot of people say it tastes horrible (it's JUST nutmeg people, get over it; why do they use it in cooking if it tastes like shit? Because it taste good). Anyways, I ate it at precisely 4:00 PM. I heard it takes around three hours before you feel anything, and it's usually a pot-like buzz at that time. People said it takes about five to six hours for the full effects. Well, two hours rolled by; nothing. Not too unexpected. Another hour; nothing. A little bit dissapointed at this time. Around 10:00 PM (the supposed time when it was supposed to take full effect); still absolutely nothing. I was becoming actually really annoyed. I thought I was going to at least have a marijuana-like high because I couldn't get any weed. I was really hoping for a trip, like with mild 'shroom visuals, since I can't get them or LSD for certain reasons I will keep to myself. Really, it was pointless and a real waste of my mother's cooking spices. If you want to try it, take at least a couple TABLEspoons, not just three teaspoons, and you MIGHT feel something. —NTS2 GK Doctor of Medicine: note that whatever the above experienced is relative, effect doesnt have to be dose dependent, its more personalized some; some respond to certain doses other may require a higher dose; secondly he used milk which contains casein which chelates (traps) the active ingredient. Have your dose dissolved in a warm cup of tea without MILK you dumb american ignorant fucks. Category:Never Again Category:Trip Stories